Legacy
by Kallias
Summary: Dear Readers! The story takes place after S5E11, though Bruce doesn't leave Gotham. The story mostly focuses on Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, but other caracters from the show will be part of the stroyline. We are going to see the revival of Gotham while Selina and Bruce finally find themselves in each other. Thanks for joining, feedbacks are warmly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Where do we go from here?**

Gotham was ruined, but not defeated. The reunification has started and the supply chain has restored. Though Penguin has started to restore the order in the underworld, the gangs still did not give the GCPD a lot of spare time. Everyone wanted to have a home, find their families and build a new life. While criminals abused the ones in need, took everything they had and put the fear of God in them…because at the end of the day…this is the true nature of Gotham, isn't it? And that is excatly what Jim Gordon swore to not allow to happen. The captain did not want for their little daughter and his family to live in fear. He wanted to rebuild Gotham, with as low criminal activity as possible.

He was not alone with his mission, Detective Bullock was always backed him up, and Lee – as he came back to the GCPD – finally found her way to being able to stand as a partner and a warrior at the same time, next to Jim. Though it is quite bittersweet but the GCPD finally became free of corruption and dirty cops after the strikes the city had to live through, so the whole Department committed to the cause: „Clean Gotham!".

And there were, of course, two young and determined children of Gotham, Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. These two has suffered alone and suffered together – no doubts, but finally it feels like they have a shot to create their legacy together by watching over the city and falling in love. So that is exactly where we are now, the question is: where do we go from here?

* * *

The little apartment was nothing like the Wayne residence. The flat had two bedrooms, a little kitchen – obviously not big enough for Alfred to create those english breakfasts – and a little living room with a sofa and a wooden coffee table. The walls painted yellow in the kitchen and the living room, harmonized with the light brown carpet. Bruce and Alfred was standing around the dining table, looking at papers.

\- So, Master Bruce, what do you think? – asked Alfred while he showed Bruce the reconstruction plans of the new Wayne Manor.

\- It looks great Alfred. I still cannot believe you found the blueprints of the old Manor!

\- Is something wrong Master B? I mean… you probably do not feel really comfortable with this little apartment here in the main street and….

\- No! Alfred it is not like that….I just…I am just not sure if I can….if I want to live in the same Manor again. – sighed Bruce. I know it means a lot to you and it means a lot to me of course, but I am not the kid who lived there with his parents anymore.

\- You are confused… this is completely understandable Master B. And I can see you are changing, and changing is a good thing in general, but making peace with your past is an essential key of changing.

\- You think I am running away from my past?

\- I think a lot of things happened there that you might want to forget. But at the same time I am going to leave you these – Alfred pointed at the papers – and I am going to ask you to think about it.

While the two man was talking, some kind of noise filtered from the bathroom. They both got their heads up but it was nothing to worry about. A woman figure appeared at bathroom door, dressed in black leather, wearing gloves with metallic nails and black boots.

\- Hey Bruce! I am home! – shouted Selena while she put off her dirty boots, not seeing the two man at the kitchen.

\- Miss Kyle! – Alfred greeted Selina with his usual style.

\- Oh, Alfred! Hi! I didn't expect you this late. What's up? – asked Selena while she waltzed in the kitchen with her elegant moves.

\- You're never going to use the front door, don't ya? – asked Bruce with a little smile while he tried to catch Selina's hand which landed on the handle of the fridge, looking for some food.

\- Absolutely not! – shook her head. – I am not feeling the need to…. – she gave Bruce a playful smile while she poured a glass of milk.

\- Anyway I am going to leave the two of you, it is late and I was about to going so…. – said Alfred while he started to sort out the Manner's plans and paperwork. Bruce caught his hands.

\- Leave them Alfred! – said Bruce and looked into his butler's worried eyes. I want to think about what you said to me…besides…this is not only our decision anymore. – said Bruce while he gave a quite meaningful look to Selina.

\- Sure thing, Master Bruce! Though, if Miss Kyle is actually around I would like to ask the both of you, what would you like for breakfast, tomorrow?

\- Ah Alfred! Take it easy! You are living in another apartment…..currently…..you don't have to do ….this butler thing. – laughed Selena.

\- Well, Miss Kyle – started Alfred and looked deep into Selena's green eyes – not all of us drinking milk for breakfest, lunch and dinner. – Bruce immediately laughed.

\- I think scrambled eggs will be perfect, Alfred. – said Bruce and saved the situation.

\- Very well, Master Bruce! Scrambled eggs then! Have a good night….the both of you! – said Alfred with a little nod as he usually does.

\- Miss Kyle! – he gave a last glance at Selina.

\- Good Night Alfred!

The butler closed the door and left the two alone for the rest of the night.

\- Soooooo how was your day? – asked Selina with her adorable and playful high voice while turned to Bruce who was still standing at the kitchen table. But instead of a proper answer, the black haired young boy just pulled her closer and gave her a passionate kiss. Selina's hands immediately moved around Bruce's neck.

\- So I assume it was good. – said Selina after the kiss ended and looked into Bruce's eyes. Her hands were still around Bruce's neck and the boy's hands around her waist. After 30 sec of this position, Selina could not help but ask: What did you talked about with Alfred?

\- We were discussing the new Manor's plans. – sighed Bruce.

\- Why do I feel like this is more than a burden than a relief for you Bruce? – asked Selina, her voice with full of concern.

\- I just don't know what I want Selina…..I do not want to look like someone who doesn't give a crap about his legacy or family but….I do not know if I'd feel like home again….at the same manor….where you got shot….where my parents' impersonators and Jeremiah played with me „happily ever after"….I just don't know…if this is what I need….if this is what we need…. – said Bruce with full of uncertainty.

\- I think….home doesn't home because it looks like the one you used to live in….but because of the people you live with…. – said Selena while she was looking deep into Bruce's eyes.

\- Would you…you mean….would you move in with me? – asked Bruce with a little surprise in his voice.

Though they lived in the same apartment, they barely enjoyed the benefits, since they were basically never at home. Selina mostly taught the kids in the street how to protect themselves and survive. She wanted them to have a chance at a new life in Gotham. While Bruce helped the GCPD and had a billionaire company to rebuild. At nights, they alternately did patrols with the GCPD especially in the Narrows, so they barely meet before the patrol starts. That was their life now. It was not perfect, it was not full of joy, but the fact that they woke up everyday to make a difference in Gotham…and they did…satisifed the both of them…at least for now.

\- Well…this is not what I meant…I mean…Alfred is going to move back with you and then..you know…you will probably have a family later….and…yes…so… - Selena directly avoided the eye contact with Bruce, though his glance burned her cheeks.

\- Selina..I thought we are going to be honest with each other. – Bruce stepped closer to Selina.

\- You know that I care about you Bruce, I always did and always will…but…for the first time in my life I feel like I am doing something right….that I have a purpose, people who count on me. Finally I know what do to with my freedom. I just…I just don't intend to change this….in the near future. – said Selina while she was looking into the floor.

\- I would never ask you to change Selina, I would never ask to give up what's really important to you, but I am asking you….to think about….how could we make this option…. more appealing to you. I am not going to rush your answer….but I need you to know, that I want only the best for you….for us.

\- My patrol starts within 30 minutes, I need a shower.

_Recommended music for the next scene: __Ruelle: Where do we go from here - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE ARTIST(S)._

Bruce just stood in the kitchen while Selina rushed in front of his nose to the bathroom. He wasn't disappointed, he knew this is hard for Selina…expressing her feelings and he knew exactly she is not used to someone who is always around…..but he knew he's in love with Selina…..undoubtedly….madly…..and completely in love with his best friend and partner.

At this moment Bruce decided if Selina needs time, then this is what he is going to give her. After the past 5 years he knew – because he learned on the hard way - that Selina has to feel safe with every decision she makes. And he wanted nothing more than to have honesty and love between each other. He knew that in a minute Selina feels afraid she is going to run.

While he seemingly lost in his thoughts, the bathroom door opened and Selina stepped out only with a towel around her. „Gosh, she is so beautiful" - as the thought ran through Bruce's mind, his legs involuntarily moved toward Selina's room but stopped in the middle of the living room.

Bruce saw her, only wearing a black bra and underwear. He knew she knows he is looking at her but he didn't care. He has always been a gentleman but he couldn't always behave….but who could…..with a woman like Selina Kyle – thought Bruce. She was beautiful inside and out. Her muscular legs, amazing curves, beautiful face with those confident and shamelessly sexy eyes. He remembered when they were both kids…back in the day…. he would feel ashamed of the things he is thinking now…but after Nyssa's attack he had to deal with the fact that they both grew up and they are not kids anymore…

Selina catched Bruce's gaze after she completely dressed. She felt the tension, she knew that Bruce knows she is scared of commitment. But before he could say anything she just ran to her bedroom's window and jumped off. Her night patrol has begun, he had a whole night to think about their conversation…

Was she angry at Bruce? No, she clearly wasn't. She was scared of what she felt…and what she wanted…but mostly..she was scared of the idea of losing it all….her freedom and her best friend. She knew deep down that she completely fall in love with Bruce…exactly 5 years ago. She knew that she is important to Bruce but to move in with him…it was a completely new level for her. Move in to a manor, when she has always lived on the streets. She did not understand why it is so important for Bruce to live under the same roof. She can visit him whenever he wants and she can take care of herself she doesn't need a fortress.

These thoughts flashed through her mind when her phone rang. The familiar voice was Jim's.

\- Hello Selina!

\- Yo! What do you need? – said Seline briefly.

\- There is a possible robbery at Down street 7. How fast can you get there? – asked Jim.

\- Sure as hell before you do. – she hung up the phone.

Gotham needed her, she couldn't let herself sinking too deep in her thoughts. She loved the night patrols. These were the moments she could completely give into her true self, the cat and the street kid at the same time. Besides, she loved kicking asses…she has always loved….so she just put on her hood and jumped into the deep with only one true prupose: get there as fast as she can, and get as much scumbag she can.

Bruce couldn't really sleep, he had nightmares about not just his parents' murder but Selina too. Though part of him wanted to wait for the sun to rise and Selina to return as he always does, but this time, he just grabbed the car keys and headed to Wayne Enterprises.

_Dear Selina,_

_I had to take care of business stuff. You can have my breakfast. Please, get some sleep before you hit the streets!_

_Yours,_

_B_

Selina wasn't surprised that she did not find Bruce home when she arrived. She knew that this thing with the Manor means a lot to Bruce, regardless of she is going with him or not. Selina knew this is not just about their possible future, but about how much Bruce's past had a hold onto him….them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Run and Hide**

Selina just read the letter when she heard knocks on the door. It was 7 AM, of course it was Alfred. She got up from the couch and opened the door for the butler and the breakfast.

\- Ah, Miss Kyle! – greeted Alfred. – Are you alone? Isn't Master B joining us?

\- Ohm…no…he had to take care of some business stuff, I didn't meet him either actually… - answered Selina while she lowered her eyes.

\- Well, then it is just the two of us…. Shall we? – asked Aldred and pointed at the kitchen.

The breakfast was actually really great. Selina felt like the old man made peace with the fact that currently…she is part of Bruce's life, therefore his. After they finished, Alfred started to wash the plates and he couldn't help but ask.

\- Is everything Ok, Miss Kyle?

\- Yep, sure why? – asked back innocently.

\- Well….I find it hard to believe that Master Bruce would miss a breakfast, especially when we can have it together.

\- I don't know Alfred, he doesn't always tell me everything. You are his confidant, not me. – cut back Selina.

\- I think this is only a question of personal perspective, Miss.

\- What do you mean Alfred?

\- You can only be a confidant for someone, if you let that someone knows what you're thinking. – said Alfred and turned to Selina from the sink. Selina knew Alfred knows exactly about the argument Bruce and she had last night. Though she was wondering if Bruce told him or she was just that predictable. So eventually she answered very vaguely.

\- I am not a house cat type Alfred. – she turned her back to him and walked out of the kitchen.

\- This is not about being a house cat…Miss Kyle…this is about having a home…. And now if you excuse me…I have things to do at Wayne Enterprises. – he picked up his coat while Selina turned around to face Alfred.

\- I am having lunch with Barbara. Tell Bruce we can talk before his patrol. Alfred nodded and left the apartment.

At the moment she was alone, she felt bad. She didn't know what to do…with the feelings she felt. Alfred's words circulated in her mind „having a home"….she never really had one. Before she reached out to Barbara's apartment, she checked on the kids at the Narrow.

As she walked down the streets they were always happy to see her. The kids were about 5 to 15 years, mostly lost their parents during the fights or were orphans before that. Though Selina knew very well that the so called „system" is no good for anyone in it, thanks to Jim and the new major, Ms. Melinda Coup, the city has started to build a new orphanage with the prupose to help kids reintgrate into Gotham. Selina often checked how the reconstruction and negotiations were going. It was obviously important to Selina and she didn't want the poor kids to have to live through those horrible things she had to. She wanted to make a difference.

As she almost reached Barbara's apartment - which was above Siren's – two armed man appeared on the horizon. She knew exactly what is going to happen… She lifted her right hand in front of her face and pulled back her left. She was ready to fight when the two man arrived at the corner of the street. They were both taller and obviously stronger than Selina, but with those jeans and shirts she could tell they are just pathetic thiefs, nothing more.

\- Hey Josh! Look at this lil' mama! – said the taller man to the one with blonde short hair and pointed at Selina.

\- Just walk away…idiots!

\- Ah! The little bitch doesn't know how to be kind with old men! Shouldn't we show her? – the taller man wickedly smiled and got one step closer to Selina.

\- I could crash your skull in a minute…you bastard!

\- Be gentle hon'! You're coming home with us! – one of the man just catched Selina's arm. The girl immediately answered with a right hook and threw herself to the man.

She hit the man's back then face with full power but the other one just grabbed her from back and dragged her to the ground. Selina felt the kicks in her abdomen which she tried to ward off. With an elegant backstop she got back on her feet and with her wip she pulled the man's legs under. She knew this is her moment so she jumped at the man on the ground with everything she's got and gave the man two right and left hooks. The man layed unconscious under Selina when she heard shots behind her back and the blonde man just collapsed dead next to her. She was about to find shelter from the gunshots when she saw a familiar, tall woman figure with a smoking gun in her left hand and a baby in her right.

\- I figured from the voices you'd be close kitten. – said Barbara with a wide smile on her face.

\- I got em Barbs! – she stood up and headed to give a hug to Barbara and the little one.

\- I know you did, but no one is going to miss this two peace of shit!

\- How are you Bee (from Barbara Lee)? – Selina said with her cute, high voice and touched the little baby's face.

\- She is fine…we are both fine! – said Barbara and gave a loving smile to her little daughter. – Come on, the launch is ready!

They arrived at Barbara's apartment. The flat had the same style as Syren's, a lot of red and gold color combined with vintage style. Though the apartment was a total fit to Barbara's taste, the baby's room was completely pink and purple. The room had it's royal caliber too, but very friendly and cozy at the same time, a perfect room for the little Barbara Lee Gordon.

\- So what's up? I heard someone beat the crap out of three idiots at Down street last night. – Barbara served the pasta bolognese. – I assume they had a chance to meet you.

\- That's happening when you want to rob a grocery during the reunification….I don't understand how these scumbags even have the guts to do a robbery…no one has nothing…but they want to take everything. – Selina tasted the pasta. – Hmm…Barbs…this is gooood. I didn't know that you actually can cook. – she was really suprised and gave a smile to Barbara.

\- I think being a mother teaches you a tons of things….you couldn't even imagine you can do. – Barbara gave a baby bottle to the little Barbara Lee and looked at Selina. – You are going to experience it at some point in you life. You will understand… - Selina caught herself staring at the window instead of looking at Barbara.

\- Hey! What? – asked Barbara.

\- Nothing…but I think I'm going to leave you this mother stuff. I am not that type…ya know. – She sipped one from her water.

\- Is everything Ok, Selina? You look tired. – asked Barbara and stood up to remove the used plates and dishes.

\- Yes, I am good, sure. – Selina also stoop up and lifted Barbara Lee from her high chair.

They played all afternoon together. Selina loved being away a little from the violance and her duties. She clearly adored the little baby and she was actually impressed how Barbara has changed. She was still the most badass and probably cruelest woman in the city, but her priorities have clearly changed. From now on, she put her kid above everything else. After all she's been through, her little one gave her a new perspective on life.

Selina felt comfortable with them but when she saw the sun was going down she knew she had to go so she could catch Bruce before his patrol starts.

Though she decided to stay for a little while….she felt like a coward but she didn't know what to say to Bruce. It was her safe place…for now.

When the clock hit 11 pm and Barbara took Bara Lee to sleep, she also picked up her leather jacket. It was time to go.

\- Thanks for coming Selina, it is always good to see you in one piece. – Barbara just closed the baby's room and smiled at Selina.

\- Yep, thanks for the lunch and the afternoon Barbs. It was good. I needed this. – she hugged Barbara and put her hand on the handle of the front door.

\- Whatever is bothering you, I am sure you will figure it out. Besides..you can always come to me. – Barbara hugged her back.

\- I know. – Selina stepped out of the apartment and headed to the elevator.

Selina stepped in the booth but she ended up on the roof – which was a familiar place. The night was calm, as she went to the edge of the roof, she saw the moon and the city. He climbed up to the verge easily. It was nothing but her and the deepness on her right side. She walked back and forth for minutes, when her legs abruptly trembled and she lifted her head up to the familiar voice.

_Recommended music for the next scene: Sabrina Carpenter: Run and Hide __ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE ARTIST(S)._

\- Selina. – Bruce stood behind her back. He was calm, wearing his black „patrol" suit, his hands in his pocket. Selina turned around and it took great effort to regain her balance and not fall down. Bruce stepped closer.

\- Bruce. – she took a deep breath.

\- I hoped we can talk.

\- You wanna talk to me?...Come up here. – a hidden and nervous smile appeared on Selina's mouth corner and the same happened with Bruce. The boy easily jumped on the verge. They were only 3 steps away from each other.

\- I can't say that you're wearing a lovely dress tonight….but I can say that I'm sorry.

\- How did you know…? – asked Selina, wondering how Bruce would know that she's gonna be here.

\- I didn't…but when you scared you usually run and hide….away from me, which I don't understa….

\- That's not true! – Selina cut Bruce's sentence off. She tried to use her loud voice with her prickly eyes, but she should've known better….this is not going to work with the boy knew her the best. – I don't know what you want me to say Bruce.

\- You can tell me…anything. You know that. – when Bruce realised that he can't break Selina's shield this way, he tried another way. – I asked you to move in with me because I…..after all that we've been through I just thought…that what has happened between us…wasn't happened because we were at war..but because we wanted too….because you wanted too. – he took one more step to Selina but didn't let her eyes go. – I know I'm messed up and I am not the easiest person to put up with but….I need you Selina. I need you… I want all of you….. Selina stood in front of Bruce, 30 meters high and she couldn't believe she's having this conversation.

\- I just…I'm not sure if I am what you're really looking for, Bruce. You are the best human being I've ever known…you always bring the best out of people and let's face it: I am street trash, and I'll always stay that way. – Bruce suddenly stepped closer so the remaining distance between them was gone. He touched Selina's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

\- You saw me through when no one could, you listened to me when no one would, you showed me light when everything and everyone was dark around me and you stood beside me when I had no one else to rely on. – he took a little pause. – You bring the best out of me, Selina. If I hadn't met you my soul would have died at the alley with my parents. But you showed me that there is a life after a loss – he took a deep breath. – I am running away from the things I want for a long time ….but that stops tonight.

\- And…what do you want? – she asked and looked up to Bruce.

\- I want you…to let me…love you. – tears started falling from Selina's eyes. She didn't hear these words since she was six. This was her last good memory about her mum. She wanted to be strong but finally the feelings took over her mind and body. She started crying but covered her face with her hands. She felt that Bruce arm's immeditely wrapped around her waist.

It was very rare that she could feel safe. Since she lived and grew up in the streets, she always had to look behind her back and she never knew which „friend" is going to sell out where she lives or where she goes for money. But in that moment she felt safe with the one person who she completely trusted. She kissed Bruce with passion…and love. Her mind has still processed the things Bruce told her but she felt like all her uncertainity was gone.

\- I'll try my best. – she looked into Bruce's eyes deeply. Bruce nodded but his phone rang before he could kiss her again.

\- Jim? – pause – I'm on my way. – he looked down at Selina.

\- Duty calls! – she smiled while she tried to clean up her face without completely ruining her make up.

\- I'll be home when you wake up. – she kissed Selina's forehead and ran toward the other side of the roof so he could jump off. Selina saw his figure disappear in the shadows. He was gone.

Selina was confused. It was hard to process what happened. She has never thought that someone is EVER going to love her…unconditionally. She grew up with Bruce and he loved him since the beginning….but knowing that he loves her back….was a completely strange feeling. She was still scared, because she knew that the worst is yet to come but she was calm and determined. She didn't want to run and hide anymore. Run away from his feelings and hide away from Bruce.

She wiped her eyes and looked up to the moon once more and headed back to the elevator.

Selina's smile was ridicolously wide when the doors closed.

I love you too. – she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dears!_

_Thank you for your kind words and for staying with me for the next chapter! :))_

_I hope you'll like it!_

_Take Care!_

_Kallias_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Linked**

\- You need to stand on your feet as strong as you can. We, girls are small and this is our advantage. – Selina said to a nine year old girl, called Sharon while she showed her how to prepare for a fight.

It was a typical Thursday for her. Training with the homeless kids in the Narrows, give them food, making sure they have a place to go. It was an abandoned warehouse in a relatively safe district. Though Lee has joined the GCPD after the fights ended, she often visited the Narrows and the kids.

\- Soooo, how is it going? – Lee asked as she stepped in the warehouse.

\- Hi Liee! What's up?

\- All good Selina! How are you? – her smile was always so beautiful and calming. Selina wondered how she could stay so strong but kind at the same time after all the bad things she went through.

\- We're good, the kids are good, I'm good. – they started walking – It's morning so….what are you doing here?

\- We are actually expecting someone.

\- We? You mean you and me….or like what?

\- Yes, the Federal Child Welfare Comittee is sending a Comissioner to Gotham. He wanted to check on the most…let's say „problematic situation" we've got. So I invited him to the Narrows.

\- Ah…great. So he's going to be dead before he could get us some money from the Feds….That's just great! – Selina clapped her hands when a black sedan appeared on the horizon.

\- Let's hope you and me will be enough for bodyguards. – Lee squeezed Selina's shoulder.

\- Ok. I'll check the buildings around. So he won't get a headshot as soon as he gets out of his fancy car. Stay here!

Minutes later the black sedan's door just opened. A young man appeared, wearing jeans and a blue shirt. He took of his sunglasses and greeted Lee with a wide smile.

\- Dr. Thompkins… I suppose?

\- Yeah, yeah. Hello! Mr. Hunt? – they shook hands.

\- Just Stephan please.

\- Lee – Lee smiled at the young man.

\- It is a pleasure to meet you Lee. I've heard great things about you and how you kept this neighbourhood together. What this city went through is crazy….I really hope I can help. – the man looked around as he saw the bullet holes and smelled the violance in the air. Lee stared at the man constantly. Gotham was in a crisis situation and a federal comittee sent a twenty-five years old, unexperienced rookie. She didn't understand.

\- Is there something on my face…or? – Stephan nervously touched his face.

\- Ah..no…no. I mean. I am sorry Stephan I just…..

\- You expected some old fox with experience not a fresh graduated boy with ambitions? – he laughed – I feel you Lee. But actually no one wanted to come to Gotham. – he started – I am working for the Comittee since my graduation…which was two years ago. I got the job because no one wanted to take it.

\- You mean no one wanted to take it and fail? – Lee asked.

\- Something like that…But I am here and I am here to help. Honestly Lee.

\- Soo I checked the buildings. If we don't stay too long they don't shoot him. – Selina just got back where Lee and Stephan stood.

\- Ah, Selina. Let me introduce you to Mr. Stephan Hunt. The Comissioner sent by the Federal Child… - Lee started

\- Yeah, yeah..I know..I know. You're here to help the kids, right? – Selina asked the stranger.

\- Ohm..yes. Of course. It is nice to meet you Miss…

\- Kyle. I am Selina Kyle. – the man shook hands with Selina.

\- Stephan, Stephan Hunt. But please call me just Stephan. Do you live here?

\- I used to..yes. Now I'm just helping out the kids. Protect them, give them food. You know…things the Gov. doesen't care about. – Selina looked at the man with her usual stinging eyes.

\- Ah…Selina…we could show some kindness here – Lee wanted to save the situation.

\- No need for kindness Lee. – Stephan reassured both woman – This is a warzone and I agree with Miss Kyle that the Gov. abandoned the kids in Gotham. I'm here to make sure this won't be happening again.

\- I hope you have the guts man. – added Selina. Stephan laughed, Lee got a phone call.

\- I'm sorry Stephan but I have to go. Homicide, we are shorthanded, Jim needs me….I mean the GCPD needs me. – Lee gave an apologizing look to Selina and Stephan.

\- No worries Lee. Probably Miss Kyle can show me around a little? – Stephan looked at Selina. Lee technically begged with her eyes for Selina.

\- Aaalright. I have an hour.

\- Thank you Selina! – Lee hugged the girl, which was strange for the both of them. – Don't screw this up please – she whispered into Selina's ears.

Lee ran to her car, leaving the Comissioner and Selina alone. Selina was a little confused. She also expected some old men with tie and stinky cologne odor. But as he looked at Stephan, he was young, eight-ten years older then her on top, with causal style but very strong and confident charisma. He had dark hair and eyes, just like Bruce. He was tall but actually very muscular, she could tell that by looking at his biceps through his shirt. Selina kind of liked it….but obviously she wanted proof that the man is really going to help their situation.

\- Come'n. I'll show you around. – Selina looked back to the man to follow her.

* * *

\- Thank you for you attention Gentlemen! You all know your duties. Let's get back to work. – Bruce stood up from his chair at Wayne Enterprises' board meeting and put back the papers to his folder.

\- I think it went good Master Bruce – Alfred joined Bruce as the boy stepped out of the office.

\- I hope so Alfred. We need to use every resources to attrack investors to Gotham again. – Bruce worried. – Do you know anything about Selina?

\- No Sir… as you asked I placed a tracker on her boots but…..as I suggested….we don't need to monitor her everyday life. She is a big girl, she can take care of herself just fine….Not to mention that she is finally doing something selflessly. – they stopped for a minute - The young lady is evolving and personally I don't want to ruin this new habit by putting her under scrutiny…as you would Master B. – Alfred looked at Bruce with a hint of displeasure in his eyes.

\- This is not scrutiny Alfred, this is for her own sake, to keep her safe. After what happened with Bane I'm not risking her or anyone's life again. – Bruce spoke firmly.

\- Well…I think keeping her safe is only necessary for your interest, Master B….Love comes with trust and trust comes with love. You can't have one without the other. And keeping secrets is not a good start especially with a woman with Miss Kyle's temper.

\- Thanks to the reunification the city is awakening. Penguin hardly can control the Underworld. This is only necessary until we clean the city Alfred. – Bruce almost snapped at the butler.

\- Well…I think if that were the truth, Miss Kyle would aggreed willingly… – Alfred closed the converstaion when Bruce's phone rang.

\- Jim! – he asnwered.

\- Sure, I'm on my way. – he hung up the phone. – We need to go!

* * *

\- Bruce! Alfred! Thanks for coming in such a short notice! – Jim greeted the two men and showed them the way to his office.

\- Sure, Comissioner Gordon! How can we help? – asked Alfred while Jim turned around and leaned against his desk.

\- I have a good reason to believe…that Ivy is on a loose again. – said Jim.

\- What? Are you sure? – asked Bruce back.

\- The photos speak for themselves – he took a folder from his desk and gave it to the two men. – The bodies technically looks like…their vitatlity was drowned and they….bloomed after their death…if you know what I mean.

\- Yes, it should be Ivy. I'm sure she was.

\- But why is she killing people? It doesn't make any sense. – Alfred asked the obvious question.

\- We're not sure, but we need to lock her up before she kills again. We don't know probably….she's getting her power from dead people… Anyway she needs to be stopped.

\- Do you have her location?

\- No we don't. I thought we could check her old hiding places with Selina tonight. – Jim saw that Bruce looks nervous. – Is everything Ok, Bruce? – he asked the boy.

\- Yes, but Ivy told Selina she's going to kill her the next time she sees her. I don't want Selina anywhere near that crazy woman. – Bruce declared.

\- Master Bruce I don't think… – Alfred started.

\- It's enough Alfred. – Bruce was furious at Alfred. – You don't have to aggree with my methods but you can't argue with my results. – he turned back to Jim. – I know her hiding places. Gather your men and let's go!

Jim nodded and left the two men in his office. Bruce looked at Alfred quite offended and left the old man behind.

* * *

\- So, you lived here. – Stephan asked Selina as they were walking in the Narrows.

\- I didn't have a home but yes….it is easier to find a place to hide here than in the downtown.

\- I assume you have a home now..?

\- Yep, I'm living with a very good friend of mine. – Selina smiled.

\- It is really a huge resposibility ya know…looking after the kids. You should be proud.

\- Yeah... I need to give something back. This is human nature.

\- Noooo, this is really not…. I'm working with people who only care about themselves. Trust me…not anyone is thinking like you. – he smiled at Selina.

\- Then why are you doing it? – Selina asked and they both stopped.

\- My sister…. She died six years ago. A gunfire, bad neighborhood…you know the rest. – he bowed his head. Selina saw the feelings still hurt Stephan.

\- I'm really sorry. – Selina looked deeply in his eyes.

\- Thank you!

\- I'm sure she would be really proud of you. – Selina sent an encouraging glance to Stephan. – And by the way, just call me Selina.

\- I thought you'll never allow me – they laughed and continued their walk.

* * *

The GCPD has arrived to a dwelling house. Bruce remembered that this is the place where the „new" Ivy first accomodate herself. Bruce reached out the 2th floor. He knocked. Nothing. The he heard some kind of noise and broke the door. He could catch Ivy at the window when she jumped off. Bruce ran to the ledge but he could only see that the red haired woman headed to an old warehouse at the end of the street.

Eventually they reached the warehouse.

\- Ivy! Stop! – Bruce screamed from the corner of the building and Ivy froze as she was standing in front of the boy. – You've got nowhere to run. The GCPD surrounded the building.

\- Well…well…well. – the woman turned around – You are really a stupid little brat if you think you can tell me what can I do. – Ivy's voice was full with arrogance and confidence at the same time.

\- You don't have to put up a fight Ivy. You can have a cell in Arkham. It can be settled. You don't have go to prison. – said Bruce while Ivy just took one step toward him.

\- Ahh….the generous Bruce Wayne. He has always been way too good for us…Well I tell you what kid….your family destroyed my family and you are the only reason why Gotham is dying.

\- That's not ture Ivy. You had a choice. Look at Selina. She's having a life on her own, finally found her purpose. You could have been that girl too. – they slowly started circling around.

\- Ahh….of course….I've wanted to ask…..before I kill you…..how's fucking with Selina? – Bruce answered with a right hook, though Ivy easily avoided the punch. She laughed….

\- You are so predictable Bruce…. – the woman looked at him with pity. – You would do anything to keep her innocence, don't you?...hahh…If you'd only knew….how big slut your precious Selina is.

Bruce attacked her with pure anger. Somewhere he knew that Ivy is only trying to provoke him, but he couldn't listen to those words anymore. The boy jumped on Ivy with his full power. They ended up on the floor, where Bruce could easily punch her face with a right and two left hooks. The woman laughed….so cruelly and her nose started bleeding.

* * *

As Selina showed Stephan around in the Narrows…

\- What the hell? – Selina asked herself when she felt some hard punches and her nose started bleeding.

\- Hey, you're okay? – Stephan asked when he got back after answering a call. – Oh my God…you're bleeding. What the hell happened? – he asked.

\- I don't know, I just felt punches.

\- No one's here.

\- I don't know Stephan. – Selina looked nervous. She didn't understand what's going on, though she got another punch, exactly above her eyes and she just fell down to the ground.

* * *

Ivy was still laughing but Bruce didn't understand. Jim will be here in any minute and she's going to prison to the rest of her life...why doesn't she try to escape?

\- You're foolish boy! You really don't understand don't ya? – Asked Ivy between two punches.

\- I completely understand Ivy! You're done! – Bruce shouted while he still kneeled above the woman.

\- You really didn't think that I am going to trust your word with my freedom, didn't you? - Bruce didn't really understand what Ivy just said.

\- What the hell do you mean Ivy?

\- When I gave my seed to Selina, you told me, you'll let me go.

\- I did if you wouldn't start killing people again!...And that's what you do. – screamed Bruce.

\- Well. I didn't exactly promise anything…..so I used our little…negotiation to guarantee my future. – Ivy punched back this time and tucked him under. Bruce immediately kicked her off himself and they both regained their balances and returned to standing positions.

\- What the hell are you talking about Ivy? You're a psyco. – Bruce became more nervous by a second and pulled a knife out of his boots.

\- A-a….I wouldn't do that Brucey…..

But Bruce didn't listen. He ran toward Ivy and stabbed the woman's arm. Not deeply, Bruce didn't want to kill Ivy…just slow her down.

* * *

In the Narrows….

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Oh my god. What the….. – Selina cried as he lay on the ground holding her arms which have just started bleeding.

\- It looks like a stab wound. – Stephan kneeled next to her. The man didn't understand what's going on.

\- Have you ever patched someone up before? – asked Selina

\- Ah….yes…yes..but what is happening Selina?

\- I don't know Stephan, but we need to stop the bleeding. – Selina was relatively calm, though she didn't understand what's happening to her either.

\- No, we need to go to a hospital.

\- No, no I'm fine. We need to figure out what's happening! – she insisted.

* * *

In the meantime in the warehouse…

\- Auch…..I'm sure that would hurt her too. – Ivy looked at her arm.

\- What are you talking about? – Asked Bruce as they were circling around again.

\- GCPD! Hands up! – Jim shouted as he broke into the warehouse with the team. – It's over Ivy! If you resist you'll die. No more games!

\- Ah…Mr. Gordon….Just in time…I'm sorry I have to sadden you….because you will let me waltz out of this building….. – a shot was heard...and Ivy fell onto her knees, her hands on her abdomen. Jim shot.

Bruce was the closest so he reached Ivy fast. Jim called an ambulance.

\- She will die. – Ivy whispered to Bruce.

\- What are you talking about? – Bruce didn't understand.

\- Because…of the seed….we're linked…she and I….that was the only way to make sure you won't come after me. – Ivy saw that Bruce face distorted. – She's currently bleeding out somewhere in your city and there is nothing you can do! - Ivy punched Bruce and stood up, her right hand still on her abdomen. The team pointed their guns at her as one, but Bruce immediately stood up between Ivy and the GCPD.

\- Don't shoot! – he screamed. – Lower your gun! Don't shoot!

\- What's going on Bruce? – Jim asked behind his gun.

\- Selina..she's linked to Selina! Selina was shot too! We need to find her! – The boy desperately screamed.

\- What are you talking about Bruce? That's not possible! – Jim didn't….couldn't believe what Bruce said.

\- Jim you need to let Ivy go! We need to find Selina…she's out somewhere. – Bruce cried the words. He knew that they are loosing time.

\- Lower you gun! Let the woman go! – Jim shouted, Ivy smiled.

\- If I were you I'd hurry. She doesn't heal as fast as I can. – she walked out of the back entrance.

Bruce called Alfred.

\- Alfred, where is Selina?

\- Master Bruce…I have already told you… - Alfred started.

\- Alfred! Where is she? She's been shot!

\- What? Are you Ok Master B?

\- Alfred! We're losing time!

\- She's in the Narrows.

\- Is she going somwehre? – at this moment, Bruce sincerely hoped that Ivy screwed him over.

\- No, she's holding onto her position.

\- Call an ambulance! Now! – Bruce shouted and ran out of the building.

* * *

In the narrows…

\- Oh my god, Selina! Stay with me! Stay with me Ok? – Selina's head was at Stephan's lap. The man tried to stop the bleeding, but her abdomen has swam in blood. The girl layed unconscious.

\- Somebody help! – Stephan shouted. He has already called the ambulance but he was afraid that she's not going to make it. – Damn it! – She was loosing too much blood.

Bruce heard and felt as the Mustang accelerates. He was three minutes from the Narrows when his phone rang.

\- Alfred?

\- An ambulance was called to a gunshout and stab wound for a young women.

\- That's Selina. – Brunce answered.

\- They are headed to Gotham General. – Bruce stopped the vehicle and turned it over.

\- Bruce…..her condition is critical. – the boy didn't answer. – I'm on my way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – You wait for rain**

\- The doctors said she's going to have a full recovery…miracolously. – Alfred walked beside Bruce as the boy stood and stared at Selina from the hospital corridor.

For long minutes, the two man just stood there. Selina slept, pipes and tubes were hanging from his body. Five hours has passed since the „accident", it was around midnight.

\- I put her in there….you know. – Bruce didn't look at Alfred when he said.

\- How the bloody hell would you even think…that this is your fault Master B?

\- 'Coz it's mine. It's mine Alfred. – Bruce finally looked at the old man. – I gave her the seed, I made a deal with Ivy….It is all on me. – he bowed his head.

\- If I remember correctly, the situation didn't give us much of a choice…back in the day. – Alfred deeply looked into Bruce's eyes. – Bruce..listen…Selina was paralysed she would have found a way with or without you…And we both know she would have killed herself in the process….You saved her, when you gave her the seed. You couldn't know Ivy is going to take advantage of her.

\- You warned me Alfred…you warned me that Ivy can't be trusted, but I did it anyway. – Bruce looked angry…but not with Alfred, with himself. – I should be the one who take care of her, to take care of the people that I love. I swore to continue my father's mission and protect the city. And what have I done so far? – he almost screamed – I'm hurting the people closest to me! – now he screamed.

\- Bruce, listen, son listen – Alfred took the boy's head between his hands – I know that this is the scariest feeling in the word…losing somene you love. But we are here, next to you because we want to be next to you. Which means that we accepted the consequences. You can't save everyone son! You can't be responsible for everything and everyone in this city. This is not what Selina wants…and not what your father would have wanted for you.

\- Well he's dead. – Bruce looked at Alfred – Dead people don't want anything. – Bruce headed to the elevator.

\- Where are you going? – Alfred shouted after him.

\- I need to find Ivy. She's still linked to Selina. Stay by her side, please! – the elevator's doors closed.

Alfred was devastated. He looked at Selina and looked back to the elevator. He was afraid. He was afraid that Bruce is going to take the dark path…again. He was afraid that the boy is going to lose himself, his purpose and the light that guided him.

\- Alfred, hey! I came as I got the news. How is Selina? – Dr. Lee Thompkins appeared at the deserted corridor.

\- Ms. Thompkins…I mean Mrs.

\- Alfred? Are you Ok? – Lee looked anxiously at the butler.

\- Miss Kyle is going to be fine. She will make a full recovery, thank God.

\- Ahh, hah. I was so worried. Stephan is still in shock. He told me it was bad.

\- Yes, it was. The bullet didn't go through…but ya know…Selina…Selina is a strong…and stubborn wolf. – Alfred tried a fake smile.

\- And..where is Bruce? I heard what happened he is probably upset….

\- Yes, he is.

\- Did you have a fight?

\- I wouldn't say that….he just…he is on the edge. – Alfred bowed his head – After what happened with Bain and me, and now Selina. He thinks this is his fault…..or more precisely…he thinks everything is his fault.

\- I assume you've tried to talk with him but didn't listen?

\- I'm out of my wisdom here Lee. – Alfred finally put off his mask. – He is out there, looking for Ivy.

\- I see. – Lee took a step closer to him.

\- This is not right….he is only 17. This is not how a 17 years old supposed to live. He has already lost so much, gone through a lot of pain…..And this… - he gestured toward Selina. – This will consume him. He thinks he can save the city and keep his loved ones close….because he doesn't know yet… that he can't. I'm afraid his fear of losing someone will conquer and break him. But you know…at the end of the day…I just have to realize that I failed him. I failed his parents. They would have never wanted this for Bruce. They would never let him to walk on… this tight rope. – Alfred looked back at Lee. – But I did. I led him to this madness I couldn't even stop him killing someone damn it!

\- Hey, Alfred, hey! – Lee squeezed the man's arm. – You didn't fail anyone. You have always done everything you could to protect that little boy. But this is Gotham, Alfred! Eventually…we all fall into the deep end. – Lee looked at Selina through the window. – Bruce cares about her, loves her, and you. – she looked back at Alfred. – This love is going to hold him back.

\- How can you be so sure?

\- I've been there…done that. And now I married to Jim. – she smiled gently. – You made sure that these kids are growing up. You raised not one but two heroes Alfred. – She put her hand on the butler's shoulder. – I think you did a pretty good job. – She smiled.

\- Thank you…Dr. Thompkins. It means a lot.

\- Sure, we are here….always!

Bruce was angry, furious and hurt at the same time. He thought he's going to lose Selina…as she was lying on that stretcher when the ambulance arrived. He wanted to kill Ivy for what she did to Selina….but he knew this is not an option. In the mantime he contacted Lucius to build a special cell for Ivy, where she can be detained but out of any harms way. That was the best solution for everyone.

As he was thinking he arrived at the cemetery. He put a tracker on Ivy during their fight, though he had no idea he will have to use it for this purpose.

\- Hello Bruce! – Ivy came out from a crypt. It was a dark night, only the moon gave them a little light.

\- Ivy! – Bruce nodded.

\- I have to be honest with you…I've never thought…our meeting will be this...soon. – She came closer to the armed boy.

\- You knew I come?

\- Haha. – Ivy laughed. – Of couse I did…you have always been a conscientious boy…and your job…is not done. – Ivy smiled at him. – By the way…how is Selina?

\- She'll recover. – he whispered

\- Great! I love you two as a couple….sweet. – Ivy turned her back.

\- If you knew I'd come, you know exactly why I am here. – Bruce was furious but calm.

\- Yep….and my answer is….no! – Ivy turned back to face with Bruce.

\- No?

\- We both know that you're not going to let me go. – she stepped closer to Bruce. – But I tell you a secret…little brat….whatever special cell are you making at Wayne Enterprises to hold me – she pointed at herself - …..it's not going to work. – Bruce was suprised. – If I don't have contact with the Mother Earth I slowly fade away and die…eventually. Which means Selina will die with me!

\- You're lying! – Bruce shouted.

\- Am I?...The last time you said the same thing Selina almost died….so….I would choose my words carefully…

\- You're not going to get away with those murders Ivy!

\- Well…it's not like you could stop me. – Ivy laughed. – I do whatever the hell I want, if you want your precious little Selina to live! This is my game kid…my rules!

\- You want to destroy the city! – Bruce became angrier.

\- Because the people who live here don't deserve it! – Ivy shouted at him.

\- I swore to Selina and to my family that I'm going to protect this city. So you leave me no choice. – Bruce reached for his stun gun.

\- Hmm….Ok. Let's have some fun Brucey….. You can get to me…but then Selina will lose the power of the seed. She will be paralysed again with a huge amount of pain. – she walked around Bruce. – Your choice!

\- You can't do this Ivy!

\- Damn sure I can!...And to be honest this is quite an easy deal. You can have Selina healthy and let me go, or you can free the city from me, but kill Selina. That's the deal. – she smiled cruelly. – Your personal happiness…or the city's saftey. You can't have both.

Bruce was in shock. He couldn't….didn't want to believe what's happening. Selina or the city. He was completely broken….and not because Ivy, but because at this point he had to realise that this is his life now…always choosing between his loved ones and his city.

\- Wow. I'm actually pretty devastated. – Ivy looked at Bruce, while the boy looked back confused. – You're actually thinking about it, don't you?

\- No!

\- Yeees, you do! – Ivy smiled and clapped her hands. – Oh my god…how pathetic you are. You make Selina fall in love with you and in a minute you're precious city is in danger you would let her down without blinking…..

\- That's not true! – Bruce shouted at her. – You're playing with me!

\- No! – Ivy shouted back. – I've put you…in your game!...How does it feel?

\- I'm coming for you Ivy! – Bruce whispered.

\- It looks like you made your decision then! - Ivy turned her back. – Selina over Gotham!

\- How can you enjoy this? Selina was your friend!

\- Well…I didn't have her paralysed, did I? – she turned around and started to walk away.

\- We're not done yet! – Bruce shouted.

\- You know….what is the most fascinating thing about you Bruce? – Ivy turned back with a thoughtful face. – At the end of this…crusade of yours….you'll be the one who will kill her…not me. Happily ever after….until then.. – She just vanished in the dark and let Bruce alone with his disappointment, anger and fear.

_Recommended music for the next scene: Kyler England: You wait for Rain __ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE ARTIST(S)._

By the time Bruce arrived back to the hospital it was morning. As he stepped out of the elevator he saw Alfred. The butler sat before Selina's room, the door was closed. He assumed the doctors were examining the girl.

\- Hey!

\- Master B! – Alfred stood up and looked at the boy. – Is everything ok?

\- I'm not sure Alfred…. – the door opened and the doctors came out.

\- Miss Kyle is awake. You can see her. She needs rest but she will be fine! – the doctors left the two man.

Alfred looked at Bruce encouragingly and nodded to him. The boy stepped in the room.

\- Selina!

\- Bruce! Hey! – she was lying on the bed and smiling. She looked better but Bruce saw that she's still weak and probably has pain.

Bruce stepped closer and hugged her. He was gentle, he didn't want to cause any pain but he was nervous. Selina felt that something is wrong.

\- Is everything ok? – she asked as her eyes scanned his face.

\- Yes, sure. How are you feeling? – he asked.

\- Why are you lying to me Bruce?

\- I'm not. – he tried to cover it up.

\- A week ago you asked me…to let you love me. – she looked deeply into his eyes. – All I have asked is honesty.

\- I don't know what to say Selina – he bowed his head.

\- What do you mean, what? Whatever is going on with you!

\- I'm so sorry Selina….I'm so sorry you got hurt again…because of me. I can't stand watching you here…in this bed….knowing you're hurt. – he stepped away from the bed when Selina tried to touch his hand.

\- Hey! Bruce! Nothing's happened. I'm here. – she tried to sit up. – I'm Ok.

\- But I'm not! – he buried his face in his hands.

\- Hey! Talk to me! Bruce if you don't talk to me, I can't help you. – when she tried to stand up Bruce stepped closer again and catched her hand.

\- Rest! – he looked deeply into her eyes. Their lips were so close, but they didn't kiss. Selina tried to read out something from those eyes…but she couldn't find nothing but pain.

\- Hey, talk to me! – Selina whispered as she tried to pull him closer with her right hand.

\- I went after Ivy. – he said without looking at Selina.

\- Why?

\- Because I couldn't let her get away after what she's done to you.

\- What happened Bruce?

\- She told me the only way I can catch her if I let you be paralysed again. – Bruce looked at Selina and he saw that she basically held his breath. Bruce saw how afraid she was….afraid of that condition…

\- She asked you to choose….between me and the city. – Selina immediately realized the catch.

\- She did. – Bruce bowed his head.

\- You're here….and I can feel my legs so…I assume

\- It will always be you Selina! – Bruce finished her sentence.

\- You're feeling guilty? – she whispered…he nodded.

\- Hey! It's Ok! – she hugged him and pulled as close as she could.

\- How can you say that to me? How can you….forgive me? – he buried his face into Selina's neck.

\- There is nothing to forgive Bruce! – she moved her hands up and down on his back. – You are the most selfless person I know. And I don't want you to feel that…our love is a liability for you….I don't – her voice trembled – You make me happy…and I want you to feel the same.

\- I have no idea what I would do without you – he pulled back as their faces stay closed and he looked at Selina – It scares me….the thought that I can lose you. You are my rock. I just…I just wish I knew how can I keep you and the city save. – he sighed.

\- You can! I'm here and the city still needs saving. – she ran her hand through his hair. – But you need to deal with the fact that not everything is just black or white Bruce. Sometimes we need to take the hard way to find some kind of justice.

\- I will never going to let anything happen to you – Bruce said this sentence as he had sworn it.

\- I don't want protection, I want you. – she smiled. – You have to trust us.

\- I do.

\- Then let's wait for the rain together. – she kissed him slowly and gently.

In that moment Bruce realized that this is the only thing he truly needed.

\- Come here! – she lifted the quilt up and Bruce carefully climbed in beside her. She placed her head on his chest and both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – All in It**

\- So…am I free? – Selina asked as she was sitting on her hospital bed.

\- Yes, Miss Kyle! You are free to go! – the doctor looked at her – Though you strictly need to follow the instructions: you need to rest, take your medicines and sleep at night. – the doctor directly emphasized the last three words. Selina looked at him confused. – As I recently discovered your…let's say „free time activity" I just want to make sure I will not find you here tomorrow morning….most likely…with a bullet.

\- Hm. – Selina smiled. – I can assure you, I can't jump on and off rooftops….yet.

\- I will have your papers ready! Take care Miss Kyle! – the doctor left the room and Bruce entered.

\- Good Morning! – he smiled at the girl.

\- Hi Bruce! – she smiled back and tried to stand up but the sudden movement caused her pain. Bruce put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her slowly back to bed.

\- Easy Selina! You need to rest even though you're coming home.

\- I'm bored!

\- The kids miss you. – he smiled at her.

\- I miss them too. – she smiled.

As they continued their conversation a nurse appeared with a wheelchair and papers in her hands. Selina looked at her with anger and confusion.

\- I don't need that! – she pointed at the wheelchair.

\- Sorry, Miss! Hospital protocol. You had a serious injury. – the nurse looked back with an apologizing look. – Anyway I got you papers and your medicines. - Bruce took them.

\- Thank you….Lisa! – he looked at the woman's name card.

\- Get well soon Miss Kyle! – she smiled at Selina and left the room.

\- Can I…can I get the room to change? – she turned to Bruce

\- Yes, sure! I will be outside if you need anything. – he left the room.

Selina limped to the end of the bed and reached for the black bag with her clothes. Alfred was extremely attentive when he left them last night. Though when she lifted the first piece from the bag she was surprised. It was a black dress….and no trousers. „What the hell?" – she asked herself. Though she didn't have much of a choice but to dress up and get the hell out of this unpleasant room.

By the time she was ready Bruce knocked on the door.

\- Is everything ok? – he stepped in.

\- Yes….sure…just Alfred has mistaken me with a…princess. – she looked at herself. She wore a black tight dress with flats.

\- You look absolutely amazing! And you couldn't put up those leather pants anyway. – he stepped closer to her but followed Selina's eyes to the wheelchair. He knew it was a hard limit for Selina since she was paralysed. During that time she only could move with this tool and she clearly hated it. She thought it was humiliating and made her vulnerable.

\- Ah, Good Morning Miss Kyle! Master Bruce! – Alfred stepped in. – Are you ready to go?

\- Yes, sure. – Selina headed to the wheelchair but Bruce pulled her back.

\- Come here. – he placed his hands carefully on Selina's waist and shoulders. Selina was completely surprised when he lifted her up.

\- Wow. – she screamed a little but immediately wrapped her hands around Bruce's neck. Their faces were intimidatingly close.

\- So…bridal style...hm? – she asked with a wide smile.

\- Bridal style it is. – he smiled and walked out of the room with Selina, followed by Alfred.

They arrived at their apartment around 11 am.

\- Ah God! So good to be home. – Selina said as they opened the front door. Bruce carefully placed her on the sofa. – Thank you! – Selina smiled sweetly and kissed Bruce's cheek, the boy gave her a sassy smile back.

\- So..Miss Kyle! What can I prepare for lunch? – Alfred asked with his usual style, his hands behind his back as he stood on the threshold of the living room.

\- I'm never going to get used to this. – she rolled her eyes. – Surprise me Alfred! You are quite good in that anyway. – she looked at her dress. Alfred smiled a little.

\- Are you feeling ok? You need to take these pills every five hours and if you feel any kind of unknown pain, Alfred immediately take you back to the hospital, Ok? - Bruce looked at her worried.

\- Relax Bruce! I will be fine.

\- Ok…I need to go. I'll try to get back for dinner.

\- Wait...where are you going?

\- I have meetings in the office and I want to check on the GCPD.

\- And what…am I supposed to do...just..sit here?

\- Pretty much..Selina! You have been shot almost a week ago. You need rest, and you need to let us – he pointed at himself and Alfred – to take care of you this time. – he looked back at her severely.

\- Well..I just thought maybe..I could go to the Narrows, check on the kids.

\- I have people checking on them.

\- Really?

\- Yes.

\- Then it looks like the Word is spinning without me just fine! – she snapped at Bruce. She felt angry and disappointed at the same time. She wanted her life to get back to normal as soon as possible. She hated the four walls and the confinement.

\- It is not like that!

\- It is exactly like that! – she got up a little awkwardly so there wasn't such distance between them.

\- We will talk about this tonight, ok? – he whispered as he realised that yelling is not going to help.

\- I'm sorry. – she bowed her head.

\- I know it's not easy for you! But right know..you need to heal Selina. We will figure out the rest. – he gave a kiss on her forehead and left.

Alfred and Selina had a quiet lunch. Though Alfred obviously respected Selina for what she's done for the city and Bruce, he still wasn't impressed with the young girl's manner.

\- So, I was thinking maybe you could do something with your free time, Miss Kyle. – Alfred took place in front of her.

\- What do you have in mind old man? – she put down her phone and looked at Alfred.

\- Well…you know Miss…the school can hopefully start next month.

\- Yep, I know. We have talked about it with Stephan and Lee…..so what?

\- I mean…it should start..for you.

\- What the hell that supposed to mean? – she asked confused.

\- The reunification is going well, the city will be able to restart public services very soon. And we can move back to the new Manor within two months, one of the wings will be ready by then.

\- Can you just say what you mean Alfred?

\- I mean that you, Miss Kyle, obviously can't go back to your old lifestyle.

\- Why are you talking in sentence fragments old man?

\- I'm trying to imply to the fact that you can't go back to the streets and steal for surviving. You need to decide what you want to do with your life.

\- I'm doing something….with my life…right now! What the hell are you talking about?

\- Yes, well I wouldn't call your night patrols and free boxing lessons a profession.

\- Well…it's good to know where we stand. – she stood up.

\- Selina, I knew you since you were a kid. I see how much you have grown. You are a good human being, even though you are not ready to embrace it. But you can't run around with you leather jacket, hop on and jump off rooftops and smash skulls forever. At some point of your life….you'll need to find peace. – he stepped closer to her. – I know that it looks far now, but I know exactly how it feels to come back from a war you didn't won. And when you will have a family… you won't be able to do this anymore. Education is the best way to prepare yourself and find your way…in the real word.

\- So I'm stupid?! Great! – she nervously clapped her hands.

\- No! You are actually too smart for your own good. But you need to find a way to use it for good purpose.

\- And why is this so important for you..exactly? – she crossed her arms – Oh, wait…Mr. Wayne should be dating with someone…who is interested in those academic bullshit, right?

\- It's not about that.

\- Then what is this about?

\- This anger, you have in you since your mum abandoned you, will consume you and eventually get you killed. – he deeply looked into her eyes. – Forgive me if I don't want to stick around until it happens. – Selina wiped a tear falling from her eyes as Alfred left the apartment.

* * *

Bruce was at Wayne Enterprises all day. It was a completely new life for him. Of course, he has always been curious about his parents' job and the Wayne empire, but he has never thought that he will be in charge at the years of 17. He couldn't really put up with the greedy investors, the money was never important to him. He wanted to provide the economic fundamentals of Gotham. Of course, it was easier when Alfred was around. He often told him to be patient, business is not about selflessness. Though he strictly asked the butler to stay home and take care of Selina. Was Bruce afraid a little? Of course he was. He is well aware of Selina's manners and Alfred's high standards. Though he also knew that Alfred loves Selina, and Selina is also tied to Alfred in some ways.

Since the affair with Ivy, Bruce was thinking about a future a lot. How can he keep his life together, how can he shape Gotham's future and his at the same time. Not to mention, that he wasn't alone in the picture anymore. If there was something he was sure about was that he loves Selina and he can't and don't want to imagine his life without her. But he was worried and afraid about Selina's reaction. He knew well that the young girl has an intense and passionate personality, he couldn't really see Selina as a usual civilian…but he also didn't want her to be some kind of „vigilante". Overall he have to find a balance – he thought. „I just don't know how" – he whispered to himself.

\- Hello Jim, Captain Bullock! Sorry I'm late, I got hold up at Wayne Enterprises. – Bruce entered the captain's office at the GCPD. The two man shaked hands with the young boy and told him to sit down.

\- No problem, Bruce! Thanks for coming! – said Jim.

\- We actually wanted to ask you about your girlfriend. – Harvey was elegant and polite as always…

\- Harvey! – Jim looked at the captain with disapprovement.

\- What about Selina? – Bruce didn't understand what's going on.

\- Is she Ok…by the way? – Harvey forced himself a little kindness.

\- Yes, she'll recover. Why?

\- Is it possible that she's working again? – Jim asked.

\- What do you mean by „working again?"

\- We mean that she possibly stole a damn valuable jewelry set from the Gotham Museum of Fine Arts two days ago. – Harvey answered.

\- What? That's not possible! – Bruce jumped up from the chair.

\- Easy Bruce! We are not sure yet. – Jim gave the record papers to Bruce – But it was a professional job. The thief was able to get through the armed floor and the whole security system. The cameras didn't record her. The whole operation was about five minutes. It was a well-planned job. Something that would fit for…Selina.

\- But that's not possible. She's been shot! She can't even walk, there's no way she could have done this. Alfred or me have been by her side all week, she didn't leave the hospital.

\- Are you sure kid? – Harvey wasn't convinced.

\- I'm damn sure. And with all respect Captain…not Selina is the only thief in this city! I mean…I mean how do you know that we are looking for a she?

\- We found footprints at one of the vents….of woman boots.

\- I assume you gentlemen don't have any suspects if you think that Selina has done this. – he looked at the two man.

\- No, we have nothing Bruce. That's why we called you. We need your help. Selina must have names…with this kind of skills. – Jim stepped closer to Bruce – We would be extremely grateful for your help….the both of you.

\- Ok. – Bruce nodded.

* * *

Selina was sitting on the sofa with a book.

\- Math? Hell…why would I need this….in the…real life. Alfred must be really hate me if he left these – she talked to herself when she heard knocks on the frontdoor. She stood up and took a gun from the closet then she slowly walked to the door and opened it. Stephan stood in front of her. In his left hand he hold biscuits in his right hand he had a bouquet of roses.

_Recommended music for the next scene: Justin Bieber: All in It. __ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE ARTIST(S)._

\- Hi! – she smiled

\- Hi Selina! I was just…I asked around where can I find you and Lee gave me this address. Ohm….I just wanted to see you, she told me you could go home and feeling better… - the man was clearly embarrassed – And of course I brought these for you! – he gave the roses to the young girl.

\- Thank You Stephan! – she took the roses – They are really…really nice. Come on in! – she stepped out of the way and the man entered the lovely apartment.

\- Nice place! – he looked around.

\- Thank you…it's not mine though…. – she was looking for a vase for the flowers.

\- Yes….I mean Lee told me you currently staying with Bruce Wayne…the billionare boy…kinda. – he awkwardly laughed.

\- Yes…kinda – she laughed too. – I assume the cookies are also mine. – she pointed at the tray Stephan was holding in his right hand.

\- Oh…of course..I'm completely rude. These are for you. – he handed them over.

\- Thank You! I love food.

\- And…how are you feeling? I mean you look good.

\- Yes, I'm feeling better but still have to take medicines. The doctor told me to give myself three weeks…at least.

\- Hah..I assume you don't really take this advice seriously. – Stephan put his hands in his pocket.

\- No…of course not. I'm bored as hell. Oh well…who is rude now? Sit down! I bring plates for the cookies. – she disappeared in the kitchen.

\- No, no it is late and I don't want to waste your time and you need r…

\- Don't say it! If someone tells me that I need rest…..again…I'll kill myself. Please! – she pointed at the sofa.

\- Ok. – Stephan smiled and sat down.

They were eating, talking and laughing during the whole evening. They talked about the Narrows, Stephan's family. The weirdest for Selina was that she actually opened up quite easily. Somehow she felt like she can trust Stephan. She told him about how she met Bruce and Jeremiah. The man was a great listener, he had good questions but knew when empathy was needed.

\- So…you went to college? – Selina asked.

\- Yes…sure….I knew that this is what I want to do.

\- And what do you mean by this?

\- Helping people….I guess….world peace…stuffs like that. – he laughed.

\- Good for you….. – she bowed her head.

\- What's wrong?

\- Alfred thinks I should go to school.

\- You've never been to school?

\- I've been….but you know…..orphanage…nuns…not my kind of stuff. – she rolled her eyes.

\- You think the streets taught you everything you need?

\- They didn't? – she asked back.

\- Studying has changed my life Selina. I think it's a good thing. But you shouldn't do it because someone told you to…..or because you feel a certain amount of social pressure to attend at school.

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean if you had never met Mr. Wayne it wouldn't be even a question, right?

\- You think I should do this for…him…or what?

\- No! The exact opposite! You're a smart, young woman Selina. You need to decide what you want. You shouldn't go to school because you're not good enough for Bruce's social class. You shouldn't do anything unless you're all in it! That's what I learnt during the years.

\- I think you're right.

\- Hey…you have plenty of time to decide… and…I'm…I'm here by the way... if you want to talk about it.

Thank You! – Selina smiled at Stephan.

_MUSIC STOPS._

* * *

\- What? – Bruce asked as Harvey hung up the phone.

\- A robbery again, same methods. One of the guards managed to trigger the alarm. He saw a blonde woman running out of the back entrance. We need to hurry.

\- Wait! Blonde woman…..Barbara?

\- No! I talked to her five minutes ago, She's with Barbara Lee.

\- Ok. What are we waiting for? Let's go! – Bruce headed to the door.

They arrived at the location quite fast but they couldn't see the woman. The neighbourhood was familiar to Bruce. That was the street where Selina's old crib was, until Ivy, the Whisper Gang and the Court of Owles exposed it.

\- I check upstairs!

\- Ok! If you find something call….or scream! - Bruce nodded and headed to the four-storey house, while Bullock, Jim and the unit checked the streets around.

He didn't find anything, the only floor was still ahead of him was the last one. Memories returned as he walked on the 4th floor. He stopped before Selina's old apartment. He hesitated at first but he put his hand on the handle and entered the room. As he stepped in he recognized a woman figure, wearing black clothes, looking out of the window. He immediately reached out to his harpoon gun but the woman turned around.

\- Maria?

\- Hello Bruce!


	6. Chapter 6

_Dears!_

_Sorry for the hiatus, I didn't have time to write the story, but tonight I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.:)_

_Thanks for riding with me!_

_Kallias_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – I should go**

Bruce didn't know what to say as he recognized Selina's mother, Maria Kyle stood in front of him, in Selina's old and abandoned apartment.

\- Hello Bruce. – Maria took a step closer to Bruce.

\- What are you doing here Maria?

\- We need to talk.

\- Does Selina know you're in Gotham? – as Bruce asked the woman lowered her head. It was an obvious answer.

\- Selina needs to stay out of this. She can't know I am here. – she looked at Bruce with a serious but anxious expression.

\- Of course! I almost forgot you never really tell us the truth. – he stepped closer to the woman, he was taller than her.

\- Can I trust you Bruce?

\- What do you want?

\- Can I trust you? – the woman almost shouted.

\- You need money again?

\- Selina's in grate danger. – she shouted the words as she realized that this is the only thing that probably can make Bruce listen.

\- What are you talking about?

\- Someone….someone very powerful is coming for her…I don't know when…but they will.

\- Who? What happened? Are you in trouble again? – Bruce didn't understand the situation. All he knew is that he became terrified as Maria mentioned Selina's name.

\- The details don't matter. I just came here to make sure that you will protect her…no matter what.

\- Ms. Kyle you cannot storm here and tell me what to do with Selina. What's happening? Who's coming after her? Who are they? – he tried to answer with a more respectful and kind tone.

\- You love her. That's why I came to you Bruce. I'm doing this for her. You have to trust me this time.

\- If you know that I love her…you have to trust me too and answer me when I ask…who's coming after her..Maria? – Bruce stepped one step closer to the woman and he almost whispered the words.

\- Tomorrow….same time…you have to give me the answer. Will you protect her from anyone…or not? That's your choice. – she said and headed to the front door.

\- What if I say no? What if I'm coming with Selina? – Bruce asked as the woman passed by him. They both turned around so they were facing each other once again.

\- Then you leave me no choice, but to hand myself over.

\- Hand yourself over? What does it mean?

\- My life….for Selina's.

\- You'd signed your own death?

\- She is my daughter. I will protecter her….no matter what. – she nodded, turned around and left the room.

Bruce stood there, completely frozen. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. He remembered the first time they met. Selina is a lot like her mother in a lot of ways, but the girl is also so much better. He was scared, he didn't understand what happened here. Who's coming after Selina? What happened with Maria? Although he knew that Maria has never been an honest person, he could feel her fear and desperation through their conversation. After everything that Selina's been through, the physical and mental pain, torture. He would do anything to protect her. But even if he said yes he would have to lie to Selina about her mum. He couldn't cope with that….at least for now.

As he found Jim and Harvey he told them that he didn't find anything so he went home. It was late. When he arrived he found Selina and a man laughing on the couch.

\- Good Evening! – they only realised that he arrived when he closed the door.

\- Hi Bruce! – Selina greeted him with a smile while the man next to her immediately stood up and headed to Bruce.

\- Mr. Wayne. Good Evening! I'm Stephan Hunt. I believe we didn't have a chance to meet in person. – they shook hands.

\- Mr. Hunt! It is really nice to meet you. I've been looking for you… to thank you in person for what you did for Selina in that…emergency situation.

\- Please..call me Stephan. Of course. It is horrible what happened. I just came here to check on her, if she's doing alright. Ms. Thompkins gave me the address I didn't want to cause…

\- No, no please! – he interrupted the older man. – I'm happy that she wasn't alone tonight. And…call me Bruce.

\- Ok. – Stephan felt a little awkwardness in the situation. – I have to go now..it is damn late actaully. I work from 8 am. tomorrow…. It was nice to finally meet you Bruce. – he turned to the girl who was still sitting on the couch. – Selina! Take care of yourself! I enjoyed the night! Good night…the both of you. – he left the apartment.

As Stephan closed the door Bruce was still standing there watching Selina and the juices and plates on the table.

\- Is everything Ok? – she asked as she slowly stood up and walked over to the boy.

\- Yeah …just a rough night. – he lowered his head.

\- Do you want to tell me what happened?

\- No. I'm…I'm fine just a little tired. I'll have a shower, ok? – he kissed her cheeks and headed to the bathroom.

He didn't lie…it was a rough night indeed. Bruce was confused, tired but scared and helpless at the same time. Selina knew him too well, he can't lie to her. Though he cannot risk losing her mum again. He knew exactly how hard is to lose a parent. Although Selina didn't make peace with her mother's last betrayal, losing her mother would make her a real orphan. He couldn't let that happen.

By the time he was done in the bathroom Selina was in her own bedroom. He was leaning against the doorjamb only wearing a black sweatpants. The girl was just pulling down her black top so Bruce could see her wounds on her abdomen in the mirror. Their eyes met. Selina turned around with a little blush on her cheeks.

\- You starring at me?

\- I just wanted to check on you. – he lightly smiled. – And of course I was starring at you…..you're beautiful. – These words always surprised Selina. She never really thought she will be ever loved….or called beautiful.

\- I was sitting here all day…I'm not the one who had a hell of a night. – she stepped closer to Bruce.

\- I'm ok. – he smiled and gently kissed Selina. He obviously didn't want to get into the topic.

\- Good night!

\- Good night! – he said as he left her room.

By the time he woke up Selina was already on the wind. He only found Alfred and the breakfest in the kitchen.

\- How was your sleep Master Bruce?

\- Not great Alfred. Where is Selina? – Bruce asked as he bit into the sandwich.

\- She left by the time I arrived...She left a note though….. – Alfred handed over a little paper.

„_I know you'll probably pissed but I saw you were a crap last night so I asked Stephan to take me to the hospital, after that I go to the Narrows. Don't worry my whip is with me. __ I'll be home by dinner._

_Kisses, Cat"_

\- If I may share with you my personal opinion Master B…you really look like crap...even today. So what happened?

\- Nothing. – he wasn't sure if he should tell Alfred about his encounter with Maria. It was already a big burden for him to keep it a secret.

\- Master Bruce. I can see something is bothering you. – Alfred put his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

\- Maria is in Gotham.

\- Maria? Maria Kyle?

\- Yes.

\- Does Selina know?

\- No, no, and she can't know. Maria made me promise to never tell her.

\- You mean Maria made you to lie to Selina.

\- That's not the point.

\- What is it then?

\- She told me that someone is coming for her, Selina is in danger. She wants to know if I'll keep her safe….no matter what…

\- Who's coming after her? What exactly means „no matter what" Master B? Why didn't you call me last night?

\- I don't know Alfred! – the boy jumped up from his chair and looked around nervously. – I have to give her the answer today.

\- And what if you say no?

\- She'll give herself up….

\- What the…? What the bloody hell is happening in this damn city? – it was obviously a hypothetical question.

\- I don't know what to do Alfred. I can't choose the good side here. If I lie to Selina I'll probably protect her, but she'll never forgive me, if I tell her the truth I make her an orphan.

\- We'll figure something out, I promise.

The rest of the day went fast. Bruce had three meetings in the afternoon, Alfred accompanied him. Though it was obvious that both man was thinking about Maria's offer and the night ahead of them.

* * *

Selina had herself checked in the hospital, the doctors said everything looks fine, she was happy, and finally able to walk on the streets. Stephan waited her in front of the hospital since he also headed to the Narrows. Selina checked the kids, brough them food. She finally felt useful…after the couple of bad weeks she had. It was already 8 pm. when she realised how tired she was.

\- Is everything good? – Stephan asked as he sat down on the curb next to Selina.

\- Yeah, yeah…just tired. – she smiled.

\- I imagine….after all you've been through. You were practically shot deadly two times in the last 3 months.

\- How'd you know?

\- Newspapers….you know…you're dating with the richest bachelor in Gotham.

\- Ah, yeeess…I almost forgot…..in the middle of the Narrows…

\- How did you meet by the way?

\- Why are you interested? – she turned to the man curiously.

\- I'm not. – he put his hands up – But I feel like the kid must know something about women, I don't.

\- We have been friends since we were kids. – she smiled. – We went through a lot together….and I think…sometimes we just forget that we weren't born in the same universe…

\- Sounds like you don't have high hopes for this relationship.

\- I grew up on the streets. I have never had high hopes for anything or anyone.

\- Sounds lonely. – he scanned her face as she was looking at her boots.

\- Can be. – she turned her face to the young man. – By the way you don't look like you need Bruce Wayne's introverted advices on girls.

\- Haha. – he laughed – Believe it or not….I don't get on very well with women.

\- Why is that?

\- I don't know…maybe I'm not the type they're looking for…

\- What type are you?

\- I'm a believer…ya know…women always talk about family, kids…

\- You don't want a family?

\- Do you? – he asked back.

\- I'm not that type… - she slightly smiled.

\- Exactly. You know how it feels to feel free from those social expectations…but happy at the same time.

\- I'm sure you'll find your special one…. one day. Trust me. – she put her hands on his shoulder. – But I think it's probably time to go.

\- Yeah, yeah. Let me help you. – he jumped up and helped Selina up.

By the same she arrived home the dinner was ready and served. As she stepped in the flat Bruce was standing by the window. His eyes scanned the city, he still haven't made the decision yet. He didn't even realize Selina, just when the girl kissed his left cheeks.

\- Hi! – she smiled as she hugged him from his back.

\- Hi! – he turned around a little confused but immeditaly put his hands on her waist.

\- Is everything ok? Is something bothering you? – she asked as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

\- Just work, nothing serious. – a lie…he thought.

\- I don't believe you – she folded her hands in front of her chest and stepped away from Bruce. – You told me this yesterday and I knew that you lied…even yesterday…so why are you saying the same shit again?

\- Selina…I

\- Talk only…if you tell me the truth. – it was obvious that she's getting nervous.

\- Khm..khm…If I may Miss Kyle….Wayne Enterprises wanted to implement serious investments in the Narrows….but today the Government made it very clear…that they won't let us. It would be a surprise for you but we failed…miserably… I told Master B to tell you because you will understand….but you know..well…Bruce doesn't really like to admit when the circumstances make the decision over him. – Alfred was an excellent liar, and right there that was the only thing that saved Bruce from the total detection.

\- This is why you're acting so weird?

\- Yes…yes. – he tried to make it believable.

\- Oh god…why didn't you tell me Bruce?

\- Alfred just told you…we failed.

\- Well I'm happy that you've tried. – she stepped closer again and looked deeply into his eyes. – You don't have to save the Word for me….it's enough to try. – she smiled and gave a light kiss to his lips. – Thank you. It means a lot!...Sorry I shouted, I shouldn't have expected the worst.

The dinner is served Miss! – Alfred stepped away from the kitchen door as Selina marched in. He gave a nervous glance to Bruce while the boy nodded as a thank you for saving him in front of Selina.

The dinner went in a good mood. Bruce lied to Selina that Jim called him for the night so she let he two man go easily.

\- Tell Jim that next week he can count on me too.

\- No worrys. You come back when you ready and when you're completely healed. – he answered as he put on her leather jacket.

\- I am! Just a little tired.

\- Sleep, ok? Don't wait me up! – he kissed her.

\- I won't…damn sure I won't. Just take care, ok?

\- Always. – he kissed her again shortly and left the apartment with Alfred.

The black mustang rolled out of the garage. Bruce drove, Alfred sat next to him.

\- You know..Master B….I honestly miss the Bentley….this car is not for men at my age.

\- You'll get used to it Alfred. – he smiled and accelerated the motor.

* * *

They arrived at the place just in time, five minutes till midnight.

\- Are sure you wanna do this Master B? – he asked Bruce before they stepped in the building.

\- I'm not sure Alfred. But I'm sure that I love her and I won't let anything happen to her…even if it means I have to keep secrets.

\- Alright. But…this is not a one week deal. We both know…how sensitive is Miss Kyle to this…mother topic…

\- I know Alfred, but what choice do I have?

\- Alright, alright. Let's go then.

As they arrived Maria has already waiting for them.

\- Bruce, Alfred. I thought I told you to go alone. – she gave an angry glance to Bruce.

\- He's staying.

\- It's a pleasure to meet you again Miss Kyle.

\- Let's make it quick, I don't have a lot of time.

\- Who are you running from Maria? – Alfed asked.

\- It doesn't matter who I'm running from. The only thing matters is Selina.

\- I will protect her, you knew that Maria even before you lured me here yesterday. So why are we here again? What are you trying to prove? – Bruce asked.

\- Do you give your word?

\- My word?

\- To keep her safe?

\- Maria, why don't you tell us what's going on? – Alfred interrupted the word battle.

\- Shut it Alfred.

\- Your word?

\- Bruce, don't tell anything before she tells us… - Alfred shouted but couldn't finish the sentence.

\- I give you my word! I won't let anything happen to her. – Bruce shouted to Maria.

\- That's what I needed to hear. – she sighed and nodded.

\- I hope that you're happy! You're breaking her every time you appear in her life. – Bruce quickly walked over to Maria to face her. – She's going to be so much happier without you. You don't deserve her. I don't care who's coming after you because you deserve everything you get.

\- Bruce! – Alfred shouted at him.

\- The only thing I have to keep her safe from is you. – the boy whispered the words between his teeth. Tears started to fall down from her eyes…heavily. Bruce stormed out of the apartment, his fists clenched.

_Recommended music for the next scene: Levi Kreis: I should go - ALL RIGHT BELONG TO THE ARTIST(S)._

The blonde woman wiped her tears and looked at Alfred.

\- He's not that little boy he was three years ago.

\- No he's not. But you're also not the same woman who stood in front of me three years ago.

\- You're wrong Alfred. I'm the same. – she headed to the door but Alfred stood in her way.

\- No, you don't Maria. Three years ago a bloody coin artist fooled me, but now….you're here as a mother. – Alfred stepped closer to the crying woman. - Does she know?

\- What? – she asked back confused.

\- Who is her father? Or should I rather ask if he knows that Selina's his daughter?

\- How'd you…?

\- I told you. When I look into your eyes I see a mother in front of me.

\- I have to go. – she shook her head and headed to the door but Alfred catched her upper arm and turned her around.

\- Does…she know? – he looked deeply into her eyes.

\- He's a very dangerous man Alfred, she can never know, who is her father. It would break her. She's hanging on a thread, I want her to grow up to be a great and decent woman. A woman she has always wanted to be but I could never set an example.

\- How can you say goodby without saying it?

\- I can never return to Gotham Alfred. - she cried. – I can't risk to connect her to me. I can't risk her life.

\- You'll never coming back?

\- I can't. – she lowered her head.

\- You're abandoning her anyway. You just needed to hear that we'll take care of her.

\- I didn't have a choice Alfred.

\- Oh, the damn you did. – he let the woman's arm go. – You're just a coward…..that didn't change.

\- I'm so sorry. – she stepped out of the apartment, sobbing. – Her birthday is 18th of November, her real one. – she turned around and left the man.

Bruce hit a tremendous to the steering wheel. He didn't know what to do with his overwhelming emotions. He had to realize that either way….Maria abandoned Selina and there's nothing he could have done to stop it. After long minutes he was just starring out of the window, listening the rain.

\- Her birthday is 18th of November. – Alfred climbed into the passenger seat.

\- How'd you know? – the boy turned to Alfred with crying eyes.

\- Maria told me.

\- I don't know if we did the right thing Alfred.

\- Come here. – Alfred hugged the boy and pulled him closer. – I don't know either.

* * *

Maria stood in the middle of the dark apartment. She saw two rooms and unintentionally started to walk to the bedroom on the right side. When she opened the door she saw nothing but darkness. Slowly, she discovered a curled woman body on the big bed in the centre of the small room. She had to clamped her mouth to not cry loud. Selina was safe, sleeping. She was more beatiful than she remembered, she was a woman not a girl anymore. She knew that this is the last time she can see her daughter, because she couldn't risk her life coming in Gotham again. He knew exactly that she failed as a mother, but she was happy that Selina found a family. And even though it broke her heart she knew that this time she have to do the right thing for her daughter. As she was looking at Selina and smoothed her hair she heard the keys in the lock. She had to go. Selina moved her head so Maria stepped to the window and opened it. She looked at Selina for the last time and jumped off.

\- Bruce? – she woke up from her sleep.

\- Hey, hey, I'm here. – the boy enetered the room with his jacket and boots on. – You're okay? – he asked as he knelt down beside her.

\- You just came back?

\- Yeah, yeah, just a minute ago. You're alright?

\- I just…I just had a dream I guess. I don't know, probably the wind, I don't remember I opened that. – she pointed at the window.

Bruce stood up to close the window but as he looked out of the window he saw a woman on the top of the opposide building. He nodded to her and closed the window, her window…forever.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Readers,_

_Here we go with the full chapter._

_Let me know what you think! :) I am so exited._

_Kallias_

**Chapter 7 – Happy Birthday**

\- Oh, come on Bruce! Hit me with your best shot! – Selina jumped on Bruce who just blocked the hit and tucked the girl under with a fast reaction. Selina did not hesitate too much, with a somersault she could easily got out from the grip. So they were at the same position where they began, walking in circles, trying to find the moment to catch the other.

Weeks passed since Bruce met Maria, Selina was healing fast, she has already done some patrols recently. In their very limited free time they did some training, had lunch together with Alfred. It was weird, given the circumstances with the city but it was a quite joy for the both of them. The criminal statistics of Gotham was getting better every day and the reunification went well. The new building of Wayne Enterprises was half done, not to mention the Wayne manor, which reconstruction was supervised by Alfred, very closely.

Bruce was quite relieved to hear from Jim, that Selina's 'bloodlust' and agressivity went low in the recent weeks. He also found Selina more balanced, although he clearly discovered her new cat-like moves.

\- Don't tempt me Selina! I could easily take you down. – Bruce cleraly tried to tease Selina.

\- Ha-ha. Clearly…not. I am faster than you. – answered Selina as they walked around circles each other. In the next minute Bruce throw himself at the girl from behind who grabbed his left arm and tossed the boy over her shoulder. Bruce immediately found himself at the floor and kicked Selina's legs so she fell straight on Bruce.

\- Oh god – Selina gasped. – This is not going to happen again.

\- It's okay. You technically won.

\- Because you take easy on me. – Selina was intimidatingly close to Bruce.

\- I don't. You have always known how to protect yourself. Nothing's going to change that. – Bruce looked deeply into her eyes while his hands were wrapped around her waist.

\- I remember you used to be a scared little boy and now look at you. You're taller and a better fighter than me.

\- And look at you. You are a smarter and a better person than me.

\- That's not true. – Selina immediatly took her eyes off Bruce.

\- It is Selina. I am proud of you. I can't even tell you how much you've grown.

\- Nonsense. I didn't change that much and I am sure as hell I didn't become a good person. I wouldn't be here without you, walking.

\- It was my fault in the first place.

\- Either way…..I don't want you to beat yourself up. We're over that.

\- You could have died Selina! You wanted to… - Bruce didn't want to finish the sentence, they know that time was very dark for the both of them.

\- Bruce, we are here now. Safe and healthy. We can't hold onto our past. – she finally looked up at Bruce.

\- Alfed always tells me that.

\- Smart guy Alfred. – before Selina tried to roll off Bruce, he gave her a passionate kiss.

\- Thank you Selina.

\- For what? – she smiled.

\- For believing in me.

\- Always B. – she gave a kiss on híd forehead and stood up.

They both adjusted their training clothes and Selina tied her hair into a loose ponytail.

\- What are your plans for the night?

\- I don't know. Gordon told me he don't need me tonight. – answered Selina.

\- Didn't say why?

\- Naah, I don't ask too much, ya know.

\- So I suppose we stay home.

\- Or I will check the bloks, haven't decided yet. Why?

\- Alfred asked me about the dinner. – Bruce lied.

\- Pizza will be ok, don't wait me up. – she gave Bruce a fast kiss and walked out of the training room. – Yoo Alfred, good to se ya. – she greeted the butler and disappeared in the door.

\- Always a pleasure miss Kyle. – said Alfred. – Not an easy job to catch the miss, isn't it? – he asked Bruce as he walked toward the boy.

\- No, no it's not. Is everyting settled?

\- More than settled Master Bruce. Everything will be fine, exactly as you planned.

\- I am nervous.

\- And I am curious Master B. How are you going to tell her, how do you know when her real birthday is…exactly?

\- Don't worry Alfred, I got that covered – he smiled and he would just headed to the door when Alfred caught his upper arm.

\- Master B, what is this? – Alfred began to examine the boy's neck.

\- Ahh Alfred, I'm fine.

\- She's still a lairy one, ehh?

\- Ahh, can we go now Alfred? Please? – he ponted at the door.

\- I know you are both exuberant teenagers but I don't intend to become a grandpa in the near future, alright mate?

\- God, Alfred Selina is not that kind of girl. Nothing has happened between us. – Bruce really started to feel embarrassed.

\- Then you can spend your next night seperately!

\- How you…? – Bruce was totally blushed.

\- This crib is not the manor Master B, the walls are thinner. - Alfred knew he just won and headed to the door.

_In Los Angeles…_

A muscular man was pushing a man's head into a barrel of water. A man in his fifties is approaching, counting money in his hand.

\- So, Drake….where is my money? – The man stopped beside the barrel and beckoned to the gorilla to pull up the man's head.

\- I told you, I told you this is all I got, I swear to…. – the man tried to continue the sentence but the man pushed his head back to the water.

\- Wrong answer my friend. – he smiled and pulled out a knife.

\- Should I handle it boss? – the gorilla man asked and pointed at the boy.

\- Nah, sometimes I just like to do the dirty work. - He pulled the man's head out of the barrel with a sudden motion.

\- Please, please don't kill me Sergej, please. – the man fell to his knees and begged for his life.

\- You have time until midnight, if you don't show up to pay your debt, I will kill your mommy and sell your little girlfriend to some of my very, very dirty friends. Do you understand Drake? - the man squatted down to look into the guy's eyes.

\- Yes, yes, yes. Thank you boss! - the young guy would have already stood up to rush out of the abandoned warehouse when the man pulled him back vigorously.

\- Don't confuse my generosity with my good will. This was the last time you were late with the money or there won't be a next time. Clear? - there was something undeniably scary about the man in the suit. He wasn't joking.

\- Yes, yes, boss. – the mand stood up and ran.

The man turned around when the big gorilla man in black trousers and shirt gave him a cell phone.

\- What? I'm busy. – he answered while he held the phone to his ear. – I'm on my way. – he ended the call.

_Recommended music for the next scene: Jennifer Lopez: Acting like that (ft. Iggy Azalea) - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE ARTIST(S)._

The two man just got out from a black jeep before a fancy restaurant. They travelled about half an hour from the old warehouse. They stepped in and headed to a door „office" at the back of the restaurant. They opened the door and a brunette woman in a very elegant costume just turned around to greet them.

\- What a nice surprise Elisa! – the man smiled and shook hands with the woman.

\- I have news. – the woman cut into the middle while the man sat behind the antique ornate desk.

\- Always on the business. I like you, but you already know that. – the man took off his jacket and spread it on the arm of his huge lather chair. – So what news? - the man elbowed on his desk and waited intently for what she wanted to say.

\- I may have a lead on the business you are most fond of. – the woman slowly descended into the leather armchair on the other side of the table and placed her legs crossed. The man looked suprised but nervous at the same time. He sent the body guard out of the room with a quick nod, leaving only the two of them inside.

\- I am all ears. - he encouraged her to speak with a hand wave.

\- Is Gotham city familiar to you? – asked the woman.

\- Depends…why are you asking?

\- I have a solid proof that you have someone very important in that city. – the woman gently smiled.

\- Someone? What someone? I haven't been in that city at least fifteen years ago. – the man didn't understand what's going on and it clearly frustrated him.

\- If I am not mistaken you have been with a woman…fifteen years ago. – the woman stood up and started walking in the room.

\- I might have fucked some whores in my thirties, yes. What's your point Elisa? I'm not paying for you to spy on my private life.

\- You were in Gotham eighteen years ago, not fifteen, and you have been with a woman called Maria Kyle. Ring any bells?

\- Kyle..yeah. She was just like a cat…quite flexible if you ask me. - the man leaned back in his chair with an sardonic grin on his face.

\- I am quite sure, since you got her pregnant. - the woman turned to the man from the corner of the office.

\- What? What the…? Noooo. I did not. – the man jumped off from the chair nervously. – Trust me, I am a mobster, the fucking head of the west coast mafia. I would have known If I have an eighteen years old son. Not to mention that If I could have a kid I would have one by now. – the man gesticulated.

\- Who said it is a son? – the woman leaned against the wall and clasped her arms on her chest. – You have a daughter Sergej. And trust me, you couldn't deny it even if you wanted to. – the woman smiled contentedly. – Care to meet her?

_MUSIC STOPS._

_In Gotham, 8 PM…_

\- Are you sure you wanna come? – Selina asked Bruce as she picked up her leather jacket.

\- Yes, why? – asked Bruce.

\- It is your free night. You can do whatever the hell you want.

\- I want to be with you, have nothing else to do. - the boy shrugged his shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. – But it would be probably faster with the Mustang than jumping on rooftops.

\- Yes, probably. But what is the fun in that? – answered Selina while she put her whip on her belt.

\- The TV just said it's gonna be a rainy night. We should probably pick the car Selina. - Bruce shouted from the kitchen.

\- Alright, aaalright. Can I drive though? – asked Selina as Bruce arrived next to her.

\- No, but that's only because I ate way too much pizza babe. - the boy playfully pressed a kiss to her cheek.

\- I am a great driver, thank you very much! – Selina clasped her hands on her chest.

\- You will be! When you will have a licence for real.

\- Cars don't go with licence.

\- But citizens do. – He smiled and picked up the car keys. Bruce opened the door, turned off the lights and followed Selina to the garage.

The two decided to check out the Narrows since Jim gave Selina the night. Although Bruce knew exactly why Selina had a free night. It was 18th of November, her 18th birthday. Bruce knew exactly that they won't do any patrols tonight but he was quite scared that Selina will figure out the suprise. The girl was silent in the car, the engine was also barely audible thanks to the features Alfred had picked for the Mustang.

\- Where are we going? You didn't turn there. – Selina pointed at the bend which leads to the Narrows.

\- I just heard about a new gang, Thought we could check it out. – Bruce looked at Selina behind the wheel.

\- Yeah, sure. – answered the girl while she was starring out of the window.

_Recommended music for the next scene: Howie Day: Longest Night - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE ARTIST(S)._

The true destination was an abandoned gothic house on the outskirts of the city. When Bruce spotted the house he pulled over to the side of the road. He took off his seat belt and hurried to Selina's door.

\- What are we doing here? We are almost outside of the city. – Selina looked at Bruce confused.

\- Come on. – Bruce took her hand and led the girl straight to the garden.

\- Bruce, what are you doing? I can't see anything – the girl clunged to the boy's hand and laughed nervously while Bruce softly covered her eyes.

\- Just trust me.

They reached a small wooden pavilon lit by candlelight. Bruce took his fingers from her eyes.

\- You can open it now. – he said and stood in front of Selina.

\- Oh..my…god. – Selina looked through the garden lit by hundreds of candles with huge eyes. – Bruce…what the hell?

\- Happy Birthday Selina. – he whispered in her ear from behind and wrapped his arms around her chest.

\- How do you….? – she turned around and looked up at the boy. There was an envelope in Bruce's hands. – What is this? – she looked down to the paper.

\- This is your birthday gift Selina. – he handed the envelope over to Selina while he tried to catch her gaze. Selina slowly took the paper and opened it. Tears began to flow slowly out of her eyes.

\- This is…this is my…..? – she wiped away her tears and looked up at Bruce.

\- Yes, this is your official bith certificate. Figured you don't know when you were really born. – Bruce looked down at Selina who stared at the paper in her hands.

\- I didn't. The nuns told me I was born in November. I did not know the date. I was so little when I last celebrated with my mum. I couldn't remember… – she clearly cried. – Thank you…I….I don't know what to say. – she felt embarrassed crying in front of anyone. She hugged Bruce and tried to cover her face.

\- Hey…hey…Selina. Don't. Do you hear me? – Bruce tried to move away from her enough just to look into your eyes. – You became a beautiful human being, you are loved and you mean the word to me. Do you understand? – as an aswer she kissed the boy excessively.

\- I don't deserve this. – she laughed and cried.

\- You deserve the whole World Selina. And I am here to show it to you. – they hold each other in a tight embrace for long minutes.

\- Do you like it? It's not too much? – asked Bruce.

\- What? God…I love it. I love every romantic stuff that you do. – she laughed.

\- That's good, because this is all yours.

\- What do you mean? – she frowned and looked up at Bruce.

\- This territory is yours. Your own animal shelter.

\- God…what? All this? – she pointed at the garden.

\- I wanted you to know that I understand that you want to do something on your own. I appreciate you and support you regardless of you living with me or not.

\- I don't really have….words. – she whispered

\- You don't have to say anything. I wanted to see you happy and now I do. – he smiled and rested his hands on her waist. – Selina you deserve this. You are a great person and a woman who makes me a better person. - he looked at the girl's eyes significantly.

\- Is this place only for cats by the way?

\- Nooo, it is up to you to decide. – he laughed loudly.

\- Thank you. You surprised me kid. – she tried to hide the traces of crying with jokes.

\- I love you Selina.

\- I…I love you too Bruce. – they kissed passionately and Bruce tighten his hands around her.

After long minutes in this position Selina heard whispers from the background.

\- You can come out now. – Bruce shouted and Selina turned around.

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELINA! – they all screamed.


End file.
